mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Dave Strider
Dave Strider is one of the main characters in Homestuck, and the third kid to be introduced. He is obsessed with being cool, which manifests itself in his unceasing pursuit of new ironic depths. When the original name "Insufferable Prick" was about to be suggested, he slashed the entry box right in half with a Ninja Sword because he's just way too cool to put up with that kind of bullshit. On Pesterchum his Chumhandle is . He has Pesterchum Version 7.0 as opposed to John's 6.0. His web browser of choice is Hephaestus. His Associated Classical Element is Fire, as indicated by his web browser and the weather outside his house, and his Associated Item is Amber. Biography Childhood Dave was raised by his Bro who was ectobiologically his father. It was suggested in the author commentary of Homestuck book three that Dave was physically and emotionally abused by him, with evidence such as in Act 3 where he was starved by his Bro among other things. Eventually he exposits about this during Act 6 Act 6 Intermission 5, confirming these suspicions. At some point (most likely due to Jade's prophetic influence) he befriended John, Rose, and Jade through the internet, and often talks with them on Pesterchum Pre-Entry Though he did have the game, Dave has no interest in Sburb and thinks it was a total piece of shit, going so far as to and further antagonize John for wanting to play the game. However, this may just have been him making excuses so that he wouldn't have to admit he lost his Sburb beta discs in an incident involving a crow and a certain worthless piece of shit sword. Nevertheless, Rose's pestering eventually wears him down, and he goes to retrieve Bro's copy of Sburb. The two have a duel on the roof of their apartment for no apparent reason beyond the awesomeness of it, and Bro's puppet, Lil Cal, is destroyed in the aftermath. Bro defeats Dave but lets him have the discs anyway before flying away on his rocket board. He is then able to connect to Rose, who was by that point in extreme peril by the fires threatening her home. Shortly after Rose enters the Medium, Jade connects to him as his server. Jade prototypes Dave's sprite with the Rambunctious Crow he accidentally slew with a Sylladex mix-up. The two also investigate the functions of some Sburb equipment. He makes his entry item, an eggy-loking thign [sic], which is taken by his kernelsprite to a nest it had built out of shitty swords and soft puppet ass. When Dave attempts to reach the nest to break the artifact he is repulsed by the crowsprite, causing the meteor to come dangerously close to his apartment before it is sliced in two by Bro. It turns out that the artifact only needed time in order for it to hatch, sending Dave to the Medium. Entry In a doomed timeline which began shortly afterwards, Dave prototyped the sprite with Lil Cal after entering. However, since this new sprite was a useless guide and annoying as fuck (also because John and Jade were dead) this Dave goes back in time and prototypes the sprite with himself, becoming Davesprite. Because of Davesprite, Dave gets a lot of high-level gear early on. After this, Dave is able to trick John into giving him the code for Rose's journals (as John crashed briefly in her house). Soon after getting the genetic code , Dream Rose awakens Dream Dave's consciousness on Derse, forcing the waking Dave asleep. The two of them have a dance party. While he was asleep, Jade built up his house. Upon waking Dave does lots of alchemization, including a copy of Rose's journals promptly lost when a Dersite agent stole them along with the copies of Sburb he used as a bookmark. He considers preventing this with time travel but notices that one such Dave had tried that and died, so Alpha Dave decides against it. He soon enters his first Gate, transporting elsewhere on his planet, the Land of Heat and Clockwork. He begins exploiting his time travel gear to the full, allowing him to establish time loops to bring about the events of his present and the time point's future. The loops must be stable and internally consistent, otherwise offshoot timelines ensue that can only be fixed with dead alternate Daves. He also talks extensively with Terezi Pyrope, forming a close bond through shitty cartooning. Initially he is hesitant to trust her but is reassured by his future self giving him a thumbs up. from Hephaestus' forge.]] Later, Dave obtains the Broken Caledfwlch. He falls asleep and observes the Furthest Ring for the first time, and talks to Dream Rose about her plan to destroy the Green Sun. He is seen manipulating the LOHACSE, and at some point a version of him splits off to become Coinflip Dave. Dave claims to have performed enough time travel to have experienced three days' total playing Sburb, whereas the game itself linearly took just one day by the end. His shenanigans on the LOHAC stock exchange give him enough boonbucks to donate to a past Terezi who made her interested on the humans in first place. He gives the past version of himself the thumbs-up to trust her and then starts his own time adventures. He eventually finds Bro's corpse on LOWAS, but decides he wasn't too upset over his death. Shortly after John's ascension, he travels to his own Quest Bed on Terezi's instruction to kill an alternate-timeline self. There, he struggles to come to terms with the notion and abandons it, despite the fact that this Dave would inevitably die anyway. He then travels to the Land of Frost and Frogs, having witnessed in different points of his own timeline Jade's space-warping fight with a Uranium Imp. He contacts Jade and has her deploy an Intellibeam Laserstation in his house to allow him to duplicate his server disc to effectively become Jade's new server player in lieu of John, unable to continue the role. He deploys a heavily upgraded alchemiter to replace the equipment broken in Jade's entry to The Medium. Near the end of the timeline, he helps Jade collect frogs for breeding, speeding up the process through time travel. The two are attacked by Jack Noir and Dave is killed in the confront. Dave wakes up as his dream self and assists Rose on Derse in planning the destruction of the Green Sun. According to Karkat, Dave does not travel through time any further from this point until the scratch occurs where the trolls' feed cuts. The Tumor is delivered to Derse's moon by Liv Tyler. Rose tricks Dave into staying on Derse to carry out the mission alone putting him to sleep, where he talked to her via a dream bubble. The Draconian Dignitary appears and stab him, prompting Dave to wake, fly off to the moon and dispatch him. As Rose and Dave fly to where the Green Sun should have been they find their Quest Beds inside the moon's core and stand on them as they set up The Tumor, which physically contained both the kids' and trolls' universes. As both universes ends the Tumor explodes, creating the Green Sun instead of destroying it. Dave and Rose rise out of the sun ascended to god tier in the process. The three-year journey Dave travels with Rose, the surviving trolls, and the Wayward Vagabond on the trolls' meteor in a three-year trip to the Alpha session. During his time on the trip he dates Terezi for a while, but breaks up when he finds about her kismesitude with Gamzee. In Openbound Dave makes some , quoting numerous things he's said in earlier Pesterlogs. He later witnesses Rose get drunk in preparation for her date, much to his embarrassment. As the meteor reaches the new session, a mind-controlled Jade intercepts it and Dave ends in his planet with WV somehow. As he examines his old room he talks to himself out loud, commenting on old interests and memories. John briefly appears behind him, catching him off guard, and the two have a brief discussion where John reveals he knows what's going on, but has to leave before he can say anything else. Jade appears and convinces him upgrading his sword to be able to harm . This only his sword back to Caledfwlch to his annoyance. They have a conversation about Dave not wanting to use time travel and Jade's relationship with Davesprite which ends in Jade pushing WV off of Dave's roof. Dave catches him and begins comforting him. These events are temporarily altered when John appears in the middle of them with the powers he got from Caliborn's juju. They talk about John's new abilities to change the alpha timeline and how they relate to time travel, with the conversation about Davesprite and WV being pushed off the cliff both averted. However this is restored when John's future self flashes back through time and takes John away before Dave notices him. Dave later receives a message from Karkat to come into LOFAF, arriving in time to see Jade crushed under her house. Jack and PM appear, carrying Jade to her quest bed, and Dave runs after them to retrieve her corpse so Jane can revive her. Ultimately Dave fails and is killed by both Jack and PM, resulting in a Heroic death. New Timeline In the new timeline created by John's retcons Dave traveled on the trolls' meteor as well, but Vriska survived to the trip. Here he has developed a much better relationship with Karkat, most likely due to them not having conflict with Terezi (who seems to spend most of her time on the meteor with Vriska). They were known to be in some sort of relationship as implied by Rachel Whatpumpkin, and later in . Dave is seen with everyone else on the victory platform and after John and Roxy arrive he talks with most people there. When Vriska lets everyone choose who will fight which villain he and Terezi choose B2 Jack Noir, hoping it relates to his prophecy of being the one who defeats so he can put said prophecy to rest. Soon after Dirk is to the victory platform, causing Dave and Dirk to finally meet. The Striders go to LOTAK, and do not talk to each other until meeting Jasprosesprite^2; they have a brief awkward conversation, later having a much longer conversation about their respective upbringings. Not long after Terezi's arrival, both B2 Jack and Cyborg Spades Slick arrive. Dave, Dirk, and Terezi fight both Jacks to a near standstill, and they're left nearly defeated until Dirk is grasped in a chokehold by B2 Jack, and Spades Slick grabs hold of the latter. At Dirk's prompting, Dave uses the opportunity to behead both Jacks and Dirk in the process. Dave collects Dirk's head and body via time travel, then grabs Terezi, pulling them to safety as B2 Jack detonates. Dave reconvenes with everyone else on the victory platform to revive Dirk and claim the Ultimate Reward. In Earth C, Dave publishes a Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff book and he, Jade, Terezi, and Karkat appear to live together in the Troll Kingdom. Caliborn's Masterpiece Years in the future but not many he and the Beta kids confront Caliborn but are sucked into the House-shaped Juju, supposedly trapped forever. It is implied that they are released when Vriska unleashes the Juju at during the events of Act 7. Alternate Daves These Daves were from alternate timelines which they went back to prevent, intentionally or not. Davesprite/Alternate future Dave This alternate Dave originated in a timeline where John was not stopped from going through his seventh gate and meeting Typheus, as a result John died and Jade failed to enter. This Dave prototyped Lil Cal as his tier 2 prototyping, creating Calsprite. After four months in this timeline investigating the game with an alternate Rose he traveled back in time to prevent John's premature entry of his seventh gate, and then prevented the creation of Calsprite by prototyping himself and thus becoming Davesprite. Journal Dave This Dave was the product of his attempt to travel back in time and stop the Draconian Dignitary from stealing his copies of Rose's journals. He was killed in his attempt, and upon seeing this Dave's corpse, Alpha Dave decided the Dignitary was too powerful to stop, thus avoiding making the events of his death the alpha timeline. His body is thrown out of the window into the lava of LOHAC to avoid freaking out Jade, but this didn't stop Dave himself briefly freaking out over having to dispose of his own corpse. After his death he met up with other ghosts in the dream bubbles and was destroyed along with them when entered the bubble and shattered it. Coinflip Dave This Dave is the product of a coin flip by Terezi Pyrope, split off roughly around the time of one of his earlier temporal backtracks. In response to Dave's constant pestering over John's attainment of greater power, Terezi responded with an offer for a coin flip. Whereas Alpha Dave's choice was putting it off if the flip was "Bad Heads", this Dave made an opposite choice in his timeline, resulting in him briefly branching off to an alternate timeline before returning to the alpha one as a doomed timeline clone. Terezi revealed the existence of the god tiers to him and guided him to his Quest Bed, whereupon he fell asleep. Alpha Dave was later guided to the Quest Bed and told of this Dave's origins. Tired of Terezi's riddles and unable to face killing himself Alpha Dave left this Dave alone. Some time later he is killed by Jack Noir. After death, this Dave met Aradia Megido through a dream bubble. She explained the mechanics of the dream bubbles to him, and the two discuss matters of time shenanigans and the nature of their roles as time players. Aradia took him on a tour of both their memories, where he witnessed the alpha Dave encountering Bro's corpse, and the two were visited by the also-deceased Tavros Nitram, who brought with him a gift of some truly unhealthy incendiaries. He later met up with various other ghosts but was destroyed along with them when entered the bubble and shattered it. Personality and Traits Dave is introduced to readers as a "really cool dude", which is shown throughout the early acts of the story. He jeers at John's inability to set up his Sylladex's Fetch Modus when John asks him for help and berates John's interests constantly. But despite the indifferent front he puts up, Dave cares about his friends as shown when he goes back in time to save John. Through the conversations of Pesterchum and his own introduction, Dave already has his Strife Specibus set and he has one of the most advanced Sylladices available, giving him a huge advantage over the other three characters. Jade may be able to maximize the use of her Sylladex due to her precognitive abilities, but under normal circumstances it'd be close to entirely useless. He uses profanity by far the most out of the four kids and has a tendency to speak using strange metaphors. Over the course of his time on the meteor, he appears to have developed the habit of talking to himself out loud. He said about this habit that . It can be assumed that he does it often, since he also stated that the others rip on him for talking to himself. This habit likely grew from his tendency to continue talking at length to his friends on Pesterchum long after they had left the conversation. He also tends to grumble sometimes, using long text in the process (for example, ). Another habit he developed is accidentally making Freudian slips, as on multiple occasions he has Later on he also admitted himself that this is a habit. Despite being the coolest thing since the Fluffer Nutter, Dave seems to be easily influenced by John. He has never removed John's gift, citing irony as the reason, and John's talk of the monster Howie Mandel stopped him from enjoying his apple juice. Also, it is important to note that Dave never feared his brother's puppets until John pointed out how unnerving they were. John occasionally pokes fun at his 'nerdy raps', indicating that while Dave may want to be cool (or think he is cool,) John doesn't look up to him as much as he would like. It may, perhaps, be the other way around. Or it might be that Dave is just an easily influenced person based on his inner desire to be super cool, but he has no problem keeping his distance with Rose. His incredible coolness also enables him to stay level-headed when dealing with supernatural things, (like Sburb) incredible things (like meteors or time travel), or generally disconcerting things (like seeing his own corpse or talking about his ). Puppets are one of the few things that seem to deter him. Dave keeps this calm facade up to the exact moment he flies off the handle. This has happened when something makes him look stupid, like being buried under a mountain of puppet dick or having crows invade his personal space. Dave, despite all of his joking around seems to always take things generally seriously if needed, which also leads him to surpress any other emotion so they don't get in his way. Also later Dave expresses deep unwillingness to use his time powers because he doesn't want to abuse them which shows how mature Dave actually is. Dave is a bit forgetful. He always loses his place in the latest MS Paint Adventure, sets several Sylladex traps, only to release them on himself moments later, completely forgets to pour out some apple juice for his homie, forgets all about his Timetables and thus, forgets he can go back in time, and even manages to forget (though that one might be him being ironic again). He also seems to have trouble facing his own mortality. He spent a good bit of time staring at the blood of his deceased time-traveling copy (even though he joked it away), and he couldn't reach god tier because Underneath his cool facade he appears to be rather caring towards animals; he was visibly upset when he accidentally harmed a Rambunctious Crow and he may share Jade's interest in anthropomorphically persuaded fauna. However, this might just be one of his many ironic gestures. Regardless, his gift to Jade - a picture of Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff as furries - seems pretty sincere. Dave's dream self sleeps on Derse, in his room along with a dream Lil Cal. Notably, there are drawings of Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff on the walls of his dream room. His dream self is said to have been without Dave's knowledge. Jade Harley's bubbly, emoticon-laden text might seem to mark her as the traditional prey of the cool kid, but Dave doesn't seem to mind it at all. Conversely, Jade appears to take Dave's coolness at face value. He's been guiding and consoling her after she entered the Medium. Dave is similar in build to John. He wears a graphic of a record on his shirt, which was sliced in half due to an incident with his Bro. His room contains swords and musical equipment. He wears a pair of sunglasses that look vaguely familiar. His interests are described as having a penchant for spinning out unbelievably ill jams with his turntables and mixing gear. He has passion to talk about bands that no one has ever heard of but him. He also has a more bizarre hobby of collecting weird dead things preserved in various ways. He is also an amateur photographer, and has his own makeshift darkroom (which is actually just his closet), and operates a number of ironically humorous blogs, websites and social networking profiles, including a webcomic called Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff. At any moment he'll drop some phat rhymes on a mofo and obviously represent. When away from his desktop computer, he communicates using his iPhone. At first, Dave emulated and respected his older brother . After John changed the timeline and Dave thought more about how he was treated, he began to despise Bro and recognize his behavior as abusive. He that Bro hated him, ruined the idea of being a hero, and that the challenges Bro set up to make him stronger, actually made Dave come to fear blood, danger, and the sound of metal hitting together. Before realizing this, Dave did not seem at all perturbed by his brother's habit of collecting puppets and, in fact, seemed to admire his brother's ventriloquist rap acts. However, he's mentioned to Rose that the puppets are starting to freak him out and that he's had dreams where Lil Cal speaks to him, causing him to wake up in a cold sweat. While Cal's speaking and attempted influence on Dave is probably due to the juju's being possessed by Caliborn, Gamzee, and Arquiusprite, the doll's appearance in Dave's dreams likely has to do with Cal's presence in Dave's dream tower. He seems to know a lot about Captchaloguing and Fetch Modi. His current Fetch Modus is Hash Map, which is similar to John's and Rose's in that it is based on a type of data structure, though he later receives an unknown one from future Dave. He helped John with his Strife Specibus and Kind Abstratus. Despite this, Dave is prone to making occasional mistakes with his Modus, such as spilling apple juice on his turntables, firing his ninja sword at a rambunctious crow, and shooting many deadly shuriken at himself. He apparently does not follow any religion, describing his belief that , whether this was the case before his involvement in Sburb and ascension as a god, or caused by those events is unknown. Relationships John Egbert Dave considers John to be his best friend; although they are shown to tease each other about practically everything through their pesterlogs, like John's odd taste in movies and Dave's admiration of his brother, they do seem to legitimately find each other to be cool, as evidenced by their birthday letters to each other. Dave refers to him as his . He seemed to legitimately miss having John around during his time on the meteor, only having seen him during the journey, and was very interested to hear about Rose meeting him for a moment. Rose Lalonde In the early acts Dave has been shown to be friendly with Rose but finding her rather exasperating and demanding. Their conversations tend to degenerate into showdowns between his ironic coolness and her grandiose eloquence. On other occasions he confided to her about his growing anxiety over puppets and flipped when Rose gave the impression that her elaborate dream suicide would be the more traditional kind. It has been suggested by Rose that Dave's desire to be the coolest is due to an inferiority complex, but despite her constant teasing of him, she seems to believe that he is genuinely cool, if not in the same way that he thinks he is. Before knowing that they were siblings, they flirted with each other on occasion. (Whether this was teasingly is somewhat debatable.) Any conversation between him and Rose is completely saturated with sarcasm and irony, but they seem to enjoy trading barbs. Later, during their time on the meteor, they develop a more sibling-like relationship (since they are actually siblings), regularly teasing each other, particularly Rose teasing him about his odd habits. Dave seems to be concerned with Rose's past drinking habits as well. Jade Harley He is more gentle towards Jade, but can get exasperated with her silliness (especially when she is asleep). Dave seemed to be fond of Jade as he was constantly and often seemed to be seeking her attention (though Dave tends to seek out everyone's attention). It can be assumed that he significantly enjoys talking to her. However, he was occasionally annoyed by her inconvenient sleeping habits. During his time on LOHAC, Dave made sure to dispose of any dead Daves so as not to upset Jade, who was his server player. Later, the two worked together on LOFAF to stoke the forge midway through their session, which resulted in disaster when Bec Noir showed up and he died. in order to awaken his dream self, and was successful. When they met again in the alpha session Dave was unnerved by her Grimbark development, unable to do anything but argue with her, and was shocked when she brought up the subject that he broke her heart, claiming that there was Dave still seems to care for Jade as upon finding her dead on LOFAF, and chases after Bec Noir and PM in order to retrieve her body so Jane could revive her. Dave ultimately fights both of them at once and dies a heroic death trying to save her. Overall, Dave appreciates the relationship he has with Jade and cares quite a bit for her. After the retcon they appear to be on much better terms compared to their pre-retcon selves. Bro Strider His relationship with Bro was complicated. While he seemed to admire his brother very much and aspired to become like him in many ways, Bro's puppet obsession freaked Dave out, especially with Lil Cal (although he's in denial about it at first). Also, Dave's upbringing, filled with Bro's , mentally traumatized him somewhat, all in part of both his training and Cal's possible influence on Bro. When Bro was introduced, he and Dave sparred on the roof of their building, showing that Bro took great care in developing Dave's martial abilities. Hussie has additionally likened these actions to abuse. During Dave's interactions with Dirk on LOTAK, it is confirmed he was physically and emotionally abused by his brother. When Bro died while fighting Jack with Davesprite, Dave found him, and had contemplated taking Bro's sword, but then decided against it as a sign of respect for his brother, after realizing he could not remove it without drawing more blood. While speaking to Terezi, Dave denied that he loved Bro. The doomed alternate Dave from the opposite end of Terezi's coin flip later admits to Aradia that Bro's death saddened him, confirming that Dave did genuinely care for his brother in a respect. He later described him as a in the post-retcon B2 timeline, along with several instances of discomfort and complicated feelings in response to the idea of meeting Dirk, his Bro's post-scratch self, in person. When talking to Dirk, he also states he didn't particularly like his Bro and that he felt uncared for, and that it took him a long time to fully figure out how messed up his upbringing was. Because he compared Bro to a hero, Dave in turn never liked the idea of heroism. He does admit that under better conditions, he would've greatly admired his drive. Karkat Vantas At first, Dave has a dislike of Karkat, thinking of Karkat as the shouty romance-obsessed troll who likes things intentionally to bother him. Their dislike for each other increased when Karkat , which dissolved into penis ouija and Karkat getting tangled in Dave's god tier cape. During the meteors' Dave is beginning to be treated like how Karkat used to treat Sollux. Later in their conversation, they are revealed to consider each other ' ' or ' '. On the post-retcon meteor journey Dave and Karkat developed a much closer relationship. Rose mentions what sounds like penis ouija having turned from a to a giggly dick-drawing session post-retcon. It is also shown that they enter a romantic relationship, as signified by Hussie on his Twitter, Vriska and Jasprosesprite^2. Vriska suggests that they had some sort of complicated romantic situation that vacillated between multiple quadrants, and Jasprose says to Nepetasprite that Karkat is . Interestingly, Davepetasprite^2 states that it to have a crush on Karkat to the surprise of the Dave part of them, and that the concept of having a crush on Karkat is not something they are internally conflicted about. Finally, in ipgd's Vine Hussie himself confirms it directly. Karkat's last line in the comic expresses concern to Dave, . In the new universe, they are also both shown to continue spending quite a bit of time together in the Credits sequence and snaps. Terezi Pyrope His patron troll is Terezi Pyrope. During their first conversation, he showed her his comic which was the predecessor to SBaHJ, which he considered to be too derivative of his Bro's stuff. Nevertheless, he considered Terezi just another troll, and acted vaguely hostile to her. He planned to forget her name just after their conversation, but he forgot to. During their conversations in the Medium, they traded shitty comics, and Terezi guided him through his quest. During their final conversation from his perspective, he got angry at Terezi for intentionally creating a doomed copy of himself and putting him in a position to kill the copy. Though, after spending a year with her and the other trolls on the veil after the scratch, they seemed to become close friends, building a together. Though Dave never confirmed his relationship with Terezi was more than platonic, Karkat shows jealousy towards Dave for getting so much attention from Terezi, and claims that they are very obviously dating. Later on, Terezi becomes upset after meeting Latula, feeling uncool in comparison. Karkat misunderstands and assumes the reason she is upset is because Dave had broken up with her, suggesting that the two may be in a relationship. In the wake of Terezi's kismesissitude with Gamzee being revealed Rose comments that she is unsure of how Dave would react to Terezi dating Gamzee "on the side", confirming that they were in a relationship. After finding out about the kismesissitude, Dave - already uncomfortable with the very concepts of quadrants and black romance - decided that he could not date Terezi while she was in another relationship and broke up with her. As far as given information indicates, Dave and Terezi were not in any quadrant at any point in the post-retcon timeline; Terezi says that without Vriska around, she Dave and Karkat. However, they still seem to have developed a friendship during their time on the meteor, as evidenced by their conversations, and Terezi joining him in fighting B2 Jack Noir. Wayward Vagabond Dave seems to be very close with the WV, as he helps him to build a new Can Town with Terezi's aid. In the early Act 6 Act 6 Intermissions, Dave says such things as }} and }}, the second time being accompanied by a kiss on the forehead, showing his deep care for him, loving like one loves a brother or best friend. Dirk Strider The thought of meeting Bro's younger alternate universe self unnerves Dave so much that he asks Rose if they can slow down and fight Jack for a while, though he is completely okay with meeting John's, Rose's, or Jade's guardians, further highlighting their difficult relationship. He also feels nervous talking about Dirk, as shown when he tells Roxy " " shortly after he is brought up. The first time Dave and Dirk (unless you count in the GAME OVER timeline, where neither was able to read the other's text) is forced and awkward, concluding with Dave saying he wishes they could fight soon. They later manage to break the ice and have a long conversation about their relationships to their respective alternate selves. Dave admits he's been projecting his negative feelings towards his Bro onto Dirk, even though he realizes that he is a different person. having resolved the initial tension. They then continue conversing, and Dave says that he is more comfortable sharing his inner thoughts with Dirk than he is with anyone else, even Karkat. Dave also references to his encounters with Davesprite by asking Dirk "Why are we so fucking awesome" during the last round of lightning round, to which Dirk responds with Davesprite's line of "That's the best fucking question anybody ever asked." Dave and Dirk make a plan during S Collide with a little prompting from the latter, and Dave decapitated Dirk (who was decapitated for the second time in-comic) without much reluctance. He later sees Dirk again and we see both Striders smiling (Dirk, for the first time noticeably) while being on the platform. Roxy Lalonde Dave has shown interest in meeting Roxy several times: the first time he saw her sleeping dream self in a dream bubble, he called her a , not knowing it was his mother until Rose told him some time later. He asks John what she is like, and remarks that he likes thinking of her as his mother, and that he likes the idea of having a mom instead of . He gets along well with her when he first talks to her, as they exchange "lightning rounds" of questions about each other, but finds many of the questions she asks him rather personal, as he notes in his interactions with Dirk. Another possible mention of his relationship with Karkat is brought up when Roxy asks him if he's ever been in love, which he clearly doesn't want to discuss. He constantly refers to her as "mom" and he occasionally makes Freudian slips where he refers to Roxy as being hot, which seems to amuse Roxy. John has stated that they both have a . Tavros Nitram Early on he was trolled by Tavros. He has a low opinion of Tavros, considering him an awful rapper. Their resulted in Dave freaking Tavros out so much that the troll actually blocked the trollee. involved Tavros trying to send some burns Dave's way, but seeming to make mistakes as he did so and Dave not really paying much attention to him. , Tavros was in a dream bubble with a doomed version of Dave, performed some 'sick fires' in his room and gave him some compliments, which Dave returns, though these were likely insincere on Dave's end as he then asks Aradia if this is his personal hell. Kanaya Maryam Dave first talked to Kanaya , in which he gave her deliberately bad advice for talking to Rose. He became friends with her during the three-year journey, and he was very courteous towards her, such as offering her coffee when he was about to make himself some and warning her about Rose being drunk. In Openbound Dave expressed his desire to get to know her as well, which Kanaya thought was a good idea. Dave suggested that she shows him the Alternian art of slampoetry, which Kanaya thought was a bad idea. Gamzee Makara Dave has spoken to Gamzee twice: once months before the story began after Gamzee went insane, and once during his session before Gamzee did. In his first conversation with Gamzee, Gamzee had already gone insane and gave him threats Dave didn't understand; he was amused by how ridiculous Gamzee was and went so far as to call him , and they had a rap-off which was supposedly "one of the best rap-offs in the history of paradox space". He later refers to him as when talking to Rose about the trolls, and says that it would be hilarious if someone had him as their patron troll. On the pre-retcon meteor journey, Dave mentions that he only saw Gamzee once after the first day and that he never said one thing to him. He and Karkat agree that everything about Gamzee is ridiculous. However, Dave does seem to care about Gamzee at least more than Vriska does: at least enough that he feels bad about Gamzee being locked inside a fridge with some dead bodies, but still saying that he is . Nepeta Leijon There's not much on the relationship between the two, but from a conversation between Terezi and Nepeta in , Nepeta and he RPed and seemed to have a rather friendly relationship with each other. She thinks he's cute, from her conversation with Terezi. But from her conversation with Jasprosesprite^2, she clearly never had any romantic feelings for him, just as Dave never had any for her as well. Other Characters Because of Terezi's influence he has a low opinion of Vriska but seems to be on good terms with her much later after the post-retcon meteor journey; when he talks to Dirk about Vriska, he notes that if you know her, something being a Vriska thing is all you need to say about anything she does. He had a conversation with Equius in which they had a rap-off, which Dave found rather disturbing; he says that Equius is a . Prior to Dirk's return to the session, Dave attempts to connect with Arquiusprite, only to quickly give up after realizing how completely different he is from the real Dirk. It would seem Dave finds Jane attractive, as he referred to her as ; repeatedly referencing the fact that she is John's ectobiological mother. He has also spoken to Aradia a few times, and she guided an alternate self of his through dream bubbles. Gallery 02833.gif 02836.gif 03935.gif 03694.gif|Dave finding Bro's corpse. 02907.gif|Dave without glasses. SBAHJ Dave.jpg| Trivia *Dave actually has a canon trickster mode form, but was only shown in the credits. *Dave was named by Doomish. *His Hash Map Modus was chosen by TheGentleman. *His reluctance to remove his shades may be due in part to this abnormal - almost mutant - candy red color . *According to Tavros, Dave is stated to have }}. Combined with his eye color, this suggests Dave may be albino. He also mentions being an }} while talking to Terezi. *Dave and the author share some similarities. Notable points are Hussie's frequent use of Dave's , recurring references to Dave's , and Hussie's own admission that he finds Dave's dialogue to be the most natural one to write and that some of Dave's early dialogue was borrowed from actual chatlogs of his own. The two also ostensibly draw the same webcomic. Also, they both look insanely stylish in shades. **The first SBaHJ book was made by Dave. A picture of him is found inside the book and it could be purchased with Dave's signature on a random page. *Dave's hair is shaped like a bird, foreshadowing his prototyping of a crow and later Davesprite. **Andrew says that Dave *Dave's surname and use of broken and un-broken swords are a reference to Aragorn of the Lord of the Rings series, a character also referred to as "Strider." *His sword is also slightly reminiscent of Riven's sword from the game League of Legends. *Dave shares some similarities with the character "David" In the movie The Sandlot 2. *Sollux "Iin2ufferable Priick" early in Dave's timeline before the first seen attempt to name him "Insufferable Prick" occurs. *Dave used dream bubbles to create a Twitter account called dave_ebubbles. It can be found here as well as in Openbound. *Dave had a bib made by his Bro from Maplehoof's hide and it features a heart on it. Interestingly, the post-scratch version of Dave's Bro happens to be the [[Dirk Strider|Prince of Heart]], and Dave's associated classical element, Fire, is usually represented by the hearts suit in card games. *Dave's is part of a panel from And It Don't Stop. *Dave is depicted on the "0: The Fool" card in the Homestuck Tarot Deck, as well as on "XXI: The World" with the other B1 kids. He can also be seen on the "Two of Wands" and "Five of Wands" (With most of the pre act 6 cast) card. *Dave also wears a record icon that looks like a red number zero on a shiny black billiard ball. This may allude to a connection between him and , making him the 0 of time, while is the 8 of space, since both of them represent those aspects and are represented with black billiard balls. *In many cases Dave is left-handed, except for drawing. This may explain the secret to SBaHJ's 'messy' style. *Dave is technically the first character to be seen speaking in Homestuck, shouting "STOP!" at a rambunctious crow. *Dave has a fursona named Akwete Purrmusk that he used originally to . He later on used this to RP with Nepeta, mentioned by her in a conversation with Terezi during . *Dave has a heart on his bib from early childhood, while John has a spade on his shirt. This could also be a reference to their relationships to Karkat, seeing as how Karkat had black feelings for John (Which, in troll culture, is represented by a spade), And Karkat and Dave are in a (possibly-panquadrant) Matespritship (Which is represented by a heart.) *Dave's Chumhandle, "turntechGodhead", makes a callback to Hussie´s previous webcomic "Problem Sleuth", as there is a character named "Godhead Pickle Inspector", or GPI for short. *Based upon his birthday, aspect, and dream moon, Dave's Extended Zodiac sign is Sagiries, the Revolutionary. *A candidate for the US Senate shares his name with Dave, and has referenced him in his campaign. This results in a bizarre real-world parallel to the political machinations of Dave's post-Scratch self. He also seems to have become enough of a Homestuck fan to create an official campaign tumblr full of Homestuck undertones. See also *Dave's house *Dave's room *Dave's outfits *Dave's computers External links *Dave's Blog ru:Дейв Страйдер Category:Homestuck Protagonists/Allies Category:Humans Category:Sprite components